rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
GullibleChap
About GullibleChap is a no-longer active OT`er that lurks here and there, occasionally posting on various alts. He has gained over 30k posts on all his accounts since actively posting around 2013-2015. Termination Sevrick Sevrick was terminated for posting the thread 'what's your fetish' with around 4,000 posts. GullibleChap GullibleChap was terminated for 'Causing havoc within the ROBLOX website' with just under 5,000 posts. GullibleChapV2 Gullible's account 'GullibleChapV2' was terminated for 'Harrassing OT' with around 4,600 posts. He made an alt named 'CrappyNewYears' and made a thread: 'A Message to OT:' 'Have a crappy new years!' kylemunday1 GullibleChap (on a 3dayer) decided to post about controversial topics on OT, not knowing there was many mods active on OT... the thread he made about hating Americans for misjudging Australia caused a deletion which then lead to the moderators strictly monitoring him which lead to another alts termination (kylemunday17) for no absolute reason but for being an alt of Sevrick's. chronotine A beloved alt, found in a V3rm account dump, had an OBC membership, spent $40 on it and got it deleted for calling a user a newbag. Other Alts 2015-mid 2016 All of GullibleChap's alts from mid 2015 - mid 2016 were deleted due to a 2 month IP ban in December 2015 and various poison bans since. History 2010 GullibleChap played ROBLOX as a guest, he owned a Windows XP at the time. He found the website through searching 'how to make a 3d game' as of his interest at a younger age, when he first played Disney's Tarzan for PC. 2011 GullibleChap made the account 'kylemunday' and played ROBLOX with the account, he made various games using the default happy home place at the time such as 'world war 3' and 'surviven the zombie apocalypse'. He then moved to the account 'kylemunday1' being jealous of his sister being able to access free-chat mode. 2012 GullibleChap quit ROBLOX because his parents thought ROBLOX was a virus. 2013 GullibleChap got his own computer to play ROBLOX with, he used the account 'kylemunday1', but later migrated to SuperMegaDude21, then to SuperMegaDude3 and so on to DataInfusion. Later into 2013, GullibleChap's friend ZombieEatsPacman suggested they make alts in-case they got terminated, so GullibleChap made the account Sevrick. 2014 GullibleChap started OTing on the account Sevrick due to ROBLOX updating their engine which caused ROBLOX to be semi-laggy with the new rendering system. He bought memberships on various occasions and gained a slight reputation on the Forums for his strong and biased opinions. 2015 GullibleChap had his account Sevrick terminated in October for making alts to disrupt the ROBLOX website. Two days later after his appeal email failed he made the account GullibleChap and started getting 1000 posts every 5-6 days. GullibleChap was terminated in October with 3,782 posts, but then got his account appealed and got his penalty lowered to 1 day, after 1 day of being active GullibleChap was terminated and then he began foruming on the account GullibleChapV2. 2016 GullibleChapV2 got terminated after posting a so called 'harrassment message' with just under 5,700 posts. Kylemunday was terminated without moderation note or warning. GullibleChap was IP banned for the duration of January through to the end of February. Poisoned 4 times for a week duration. Began using the account chronotine. chronotine was terminated for telling someone they were a newbag.